In the past year, I have collaborated with my former graduate student, on analyses of the lung cancer case controls study of African-Americans and Caucasians that I conducted in the early 1990s while at the university of Southern California. In one analysis, we followed up our finding from the Shanghai Cohort, of an interaction between the GSTM1 genetic polymorphism and a marker of intake of isothiocyanates, in relation to lung cancer risk. We found similar interaction within the Los Angeles lung cancer study. This work has been published in the past year. I am collaborating with other NIEHS investigators on breast cancer research in the Sister Study. I am currently involved in analyses to examine SNPs that have emerged from whole genome association studies and to examine epigenetic factors in breast cancer. I am also interested in the study of factors influencing survival and contributed to the development of an instrument to follow-up subjects who develop breast cancer. In addition to the main Sister Study, I am a collaborator on an ancillary project called the Two Sister Study lead by Dr. Clarice Weinberg to add sample and exposure data collection on sisters with early onset breast cancer of participants in the cohort. Dr. Weinberg received external funding for this project from the Komen Foundation.